You Revealed Another Part of Me
by A Shadow Away
Summary: "We keep going back and forth, but really, what do you regret the most?" Camille asked me, her hands gently cradling my face. Her thumbs were rubbing back and forth on my cheek. I closed my eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Klaus?" My eyes shot open and I quickly turned around. "Caroline." Slight AU/OOC [Klamille featured... KLAROLINE ENDGAME] ONESHOT


**Look at me, I released (or will release) two stories this year. Two stories! That's incredible, for a (mostly) amateur writer.**

 **I'm going to guess that majority of people here have watched the TVD series finale, what do you guys think about it? Have you guys watched the TO premiere?**

 **Pertaining to this story, I know that S7/8 TVD and TO S3/4 takes place years a part from each other. I'm going for a time period of IF they happened at the same time. More so, I'm writing this event after the Salvatore school is created but before Caroline receives the letter from Klaus. These two canon events are several years apart (I hope everyone realizes this). What happens in the time in between? Gee, I'm not to sure. But looking at this from Klaus's POV, a lot happens. Such as someone from the past doing the rescuing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

For about 4 years, I've been trapped in this basement cell, surrounded by the scent of stale air, ash, salt and dried blood. Sometimes, Marcellus would come and exploit me whether it was asking for advice about a certain enemy, or deciding to have a torturous, manly one-on-one conversations. Unfortunately, I can do nothing but indulge him. Let him believe that he has me under his control. Just because he has Papa Tunde's knife to threaten me with, Marcellus believes that I am his dog.

If, or whenever, Marcellus decided to punish me, he would shove the knife deep within my chest. I could always see the satisfaction in his eyes when he watches the knife bury deeper into my chest. I understand him. It's a wonderful feeling, having power over someone else. It makes me want to rip that disgusting, smug look off his face.

"Klaus, you're too weak to even stand." I froze once I heard her voice. She was always more logical and caring one. There was a reason why she began to catch my attention. She was overly mature for her age, her mind would analyzed everything in front of her- nothing was left untouched.

"Camille" I crawled to the bolder where she sat, slowly lifting myself so that I was seated by her legs. "What a great surprise." I say fondly. The times where Papa Tunde's knife found it's self deep in my chest, Camille never failed to appear. Her presence was... soothing yet remorseful, too say the least.

"You don't sound so excited." She sass back. I chuckled weakly, earning a cough here and there. "Are you scared that I'm going to keep pursuing you until I get my answer?"

 _No. Never._ I stayed silent, praying she would leave me alone.

"Maybe I'll come back another time."

In a blink, I was, once again, alone. Alone with the stench of stale air, ash, salt and dried blood.

* * *

It's easy to become insane when you're left with only your thoughts to keep you company. I've seen many men, and women, slowly break down when left alone. Watching them as they start speaking to themselves, then to imaginary people- crying and sobbing for mercy. It's a lengthy process, but when done right, it could be very enjoyable. Unfortunately for them, I never give mercy. Life would be too boring if I did. But I have given mercy before and _she_ was-

"You seem lost in thought."

"You always come at exceptional times, Camille."

"Ah, did you forget proper grammar? You should of said _came."_

"I did, this is the present, not the past."

"Are you sure?"

Dammit. I clenched my fist, grinding my teeth against the anger I felt in my chest. She was right. She always knew what to say to get me to change my perspective. I looked up to Cami, as she sent me one of her best, rewarding smiles.

Her smiles were something I looked forward to. Knowing that I was the one behind _her_ smiles. Smiles that _she_ tried to keep away from me. They were small moments of sentimental value, but sometimes _she_ sent them to me despite our petty arguments. But when _she_ did smile, it was golden. It was blinding, how a simple smile can send _warmth_ and _light_ through me. _Her_ smiles never failed to send tingles through out my body, leaving my mind blank and wanting more. Because that's who _she_ was. _She_ was always full of-

I flinched when I felt fingers running through my hair. It felt wrong, thinking of someone else while in another one's presence. The comfort that Cami gave was what I wanted. I can't deny I also want it from someone else. I knocked Cami's hand away and she didn't hide the hurtful look on her face when I did.

I didn't want to see it, not after what happened. Begrudgingly, I slowly let my body lean against Cami's leg, closing my eyes to the sensation of her hands petting my head.

"What do you regret, Klaus?"

* * *

As a vampire, living to be atleast a century old doesn't sound that difficult. That is, of course, if you're mentally strong and smart enough to endure for that long. If anything, it could be out of pure luck that you live to be past 100 years old.

Being one of the original vampires, a few centuries means nothing to me. All it is, is proof that I have, and will continue, to thrive and reign supreme. Regretting my actions are a waste of time. I relish in what I do. I don't feel sorry for the people around me. As long as I benefit from it- whether it's in the long run or near future, is all that matters.

"Asking trivial questions again, Cami?"

"Well, I am just a figment of your imagination. But out of everyone to imagine, you choose me. It's almost sweet of you."

I scoffed. "You always held on to me the most."

"Isn't that what you do when you're in love?"

Love. A trivial emotion, that connects and binds you to other people, objects, places. Yet, love makes it so easy to rip someone into pieces. Using love as a weapon can give you a huge advantage in life. I once believed that loveing something makes you weak. And yet, that are people in my life that I can't get rid of. My brothers, my sister, my beautiful daughter. Cami refueled my purpose. She believed in me because she loved me, and I know that a part of me welcomed that. It took some time; I wanted to leave her out of the supernatural world. She was unique- unique in the way that she spoke like she understood you, despite never living your life.

She was loyal, and fierce and _she was beautiful._

 _She_ stood up against me. _She_ wasn't scared of letting me know what _she_ thought. I had power over _her_. I held _her_ friends' lives in my hands, yet _she_ never backed down. At first, it seemed like any stupid, idiotically rebellious person and the thrill to corrupt _her_ came to me to in waves. But then I kept seeing _her_ , consciously looking for _her_. _She_ was vulnerable, yes, but _she_ braved better than anyone I've met. _She_ never let go of _her_ morals or the _love_ that binds _her_ to people. With centuries over _her_ , I've never met a vampire that clung to _her_ humanity.

Yes, I tend to lack humanity now a days- that's what happens when you life for over a thousand years. In no way could I argue, _she_ made having humanity easy.

"Perhaps you are right, there is a need to hold on to something you love."

"Knowing that a memory of me is with someone... makes me feel alive."

Cami's words made me chortled, "oh, how the mighty do fall."

She looked at me, her questioning stare boring into me. "What's that suppose to mean?"

I set my gaze away from her, opting to stare at the gates in front of me. "Reliving memories make me feel more dead inside than alive. And yet..."

There was a long period of silence and between my slow breathing and whirlwind thoughts, I thought Cami left me.

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Am I suppose to answer it?"

"Why wouldn't you? We keep going back and forth, but really, what do you regret the most?" Cami suddenly appeared in front of me, her hands gently cradling my face. "Or should I ask, it differently? Do you regret someone?"

Deciding to humor her, I said "now love, of course there are people I regret meeting."

"Klaus. Do you regret falling in love?"

Her thumbs were gently rubbing back and forth on my cheek. I closed my eyes, taking a couple deep breaths. It was calming, the sensation making me vulnerable, Cami's caresses started making me fall asleep.

 _"Klaus!"_ My eyes shot open and I quickly stood up, consequently making me stumble as I try to orientate myself. I wildly looked around before my attention laid on Cami, who was still behind me.

"I see." Her voice sounded cold and flat. I held her gaze before she turned her attention at something behind me. Slowly, I turned around. My mouth fell open and I stayed there, too shocked to move.

"Caroline?" I chocked on her name- a name I haven't spoken in a while.

* * *

Its been a couple days until I saw Caroline again. I'm sitting in Hope's room, watching her as she sleeps when Caroline slowly enters the room.

"Hope is beautiful. Hayley is an... amazing mother" her soft voice reaches out to me- caressing me.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "She is everything that our family can wish for. She's the promise of our future."

Carefully, I stood up and exited the room. Out in the hall, it was only me and Caroline. Freya, Elijah and Hayley were in the basement, discussing how Marcellus was running New Orleans. Kol was gone, left alone for the time being as he tried to deal with the anger inside of him. It could take some time, but everyone knew he'll come back soon, Hope made him promise her that he will. Having only been together for a couple of weeks, no one wanted to disappoint her just yet.

We walked until we were outside on the porch, the moon high in the sky. Our silence was comfortable, but I yearned for some sort of contact.

"How did you find me?"

She held her silence for another minute as I waited for her to answer me, "honestly, I didn't mean too."

Her words left me confused, but Caroline continued on. "I actually came to New Orleans with Josie and Liz. I was looking for you because I needed your help. But when I got there, the worker told me that you weren't around. You were missing. And I was confused, because here I was, hoping to find you, and you were gone."

"I actually met Marcel on the way out. He was charming, but he sorta reminded me of someone." She spared a glance my way and I scoffed. It took everything in my power not to roll my eyes at her. Then again, I raised him as my son.

"It took a couple days until I was able to leave. I guess asking for you was highly suspicious. It was on my way back to Virginia that I ran into Hayley. She was struggling with a pack of werewolves when I helped her sedate them. Eventually, I got her to confess and I offered my help."

I was genuinely surprised at the confession. "You offered your help?"

Caroline shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "well, yeah. You are my friend, right?"

Friendship. She never failed to bring that word up. Caroline had many friends, all of which she cared deeply about, but to have her consider me as one of those people, it left me feeling ecstatic. I couldn't help but to crush her into a hug.

Her arms slowly circled around my waist as I breathed in her sweet aroma.

"Thank you, Caroline." She was warm and kind, sweet smelling and gentle. She slowly stoked my back and her head rested against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time before Caroline slowly pulled away from me.

"Who's Cami?" Her question was innocent but I froze at the mention of Cami's name. I knew I had to respond to Caroline but that didn't make me feel comfortable.

"How do you know about her?" I asked.

"You were murmuring her name." I can hear the uncertainty in her voice, a small moment of insecurity.

Already I could tell that Caroline knew enough about Cami to make her own conclusions. Grabbing her hand, I brought us to the porch steps and forced her to sit down next to me. Another round of silence fell upon us before I started talking. Oddly enough, I never let go of her hand and she never pulled it away.

"Cami was passionate. She was witty, a quick thinker, she stood up for what she believed in- a fighter honestly. She never judge- always tried to understand instead. In situations where everyone gave up, she never did."

"You loved her."

"I did. And a part of me still does. Just like you love Stefan Salvatore even to this day."

Her breath hitched and I could see tears start to form in her eyes. Gently, I pulled her closer to me, allowing my arms to wrap around her. It hurt, seeing her like this. I knew my confession about Cami made her very uncomfortable, but there wasn't anything that she could do. Just like there isn't anything she could of done about Stefan. The only thing I wished from him, was to make Caroline happy. Even when he did, Stefan had to leave- he had to sacrifice himself.

"I knew there was a reason why I nicknamed him Saint Stefan" I lightly teased.

A small laughed reached my ears. "Yeah, he always tried to be the moral one."

Between the light chirping of crickets, hooting of owls and the rustling of midnight bats, the silence that followed wasn't noticeable.

Caroline spoke up first, "about Cami, she sounded wonderful. Amazing. I probably would of wanted someone like her as my friend."

"Yes, she sort of reminded me of someone I know." My words caught Caroline's attention as she raised her head to look at me.

"Of who?" She asked.

"Of you," I responded.

"What?"

"Really. At first, I used her as leverage against Marcellus and Davina, to record memos for me and Elijah. She would of most likely ended up being an unimportant casualty after all. But even under my compulsion, she spoke up against me. She could of died multiple times but it never stopped her. I had my anger but she was determined not to leave me... the family, behind. It wasn't until then that my interest in her began. What I said about her is true, yes. But you and her share very similar characteristics. I think you would of loved being her friend."

Caroline sighed and leaned closer to me, letting herself relax in my embrace.

"Tell me more about her."

And I did.

* * *

Every night, for the next couple of days, we would sit on the porch and tell each other stories. The stories would be about the past, about our relationships with people, what happened to her in Mystic Falls and to me in New Orleans. How our conversations went varied. Sometimes, we would have a small argument, and other times, we would share warmth in each other's arms.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I've been here for several weeks and I need to get back to the school. Alaric can only do some much without me."

"I know." Unfortunately, I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Don't say it like that. I would stay but we have separate lives. I worked hard to get to where we are now, I can't quit now."

"You always were an admirable one" I said teasingly.

Caroline let out a giggle before resting her head on my shoulder. "I'll miss this."

I had to agree, "me too."

"I will always love Stefan," despite knowing it, I couldn't help but stiffen at her words. "Just like I know you'll always love Cami."

"What are you saying?"

Caroline huffed in frustration, "I know what's happening between us. I'm saying that no matter what, I can't be a replacement for her."

A swell of rage and disbelief filled me, "you really think I would replace her with someone like you?" But as soon as the words came out, I regretted it.

Pushing away from me, Caroline quickly stood up and started walking inside. Fear replaced the rage I felt, "Caroline!"

I reached for her hand, trying to pull her back to me but Caroline pulled away. Tears brimmed her waterline but she held her stance. Just by the way she stood her ground, she looked regal; always having an air of authority around her.

"I get it. I'm sorry for assuming something like that. We're friends now and that how we might continue to be- nothing more or nothing less."

"Love, this isn't true. My apologies, but hear me out." Caroline crossed her arms but she stayed put. So I continued.

"I hold feelings for Cami, yes this is true. But I will always hold feelings for you, too." I heard her take in a sharp breath of air.

"Cami... is special, but believe me when I say that you are not a replacement. Cami will always be Cami to me just like you will always be Caroline. You're similar but not replaceable. Just like you won't disgrace Stefan, I won't disgrace Cami by replacing her. She, and you, deserve more than that. However, I will always hold what I said in the past true. I don't regret it nor will I ever take the words back. I will never give up on you, Caroline Forbes. One day, when we're both ready- I'll be there for you."

I knew Caroline cried for many things. When she first fell into blood lust and killed a person, when she remembered what Damon compelled her to forget, when many of the people she loved- died. This moment wasn't an exception.

She quickly ran into my arm, her soft whimpers filling the night sky.

* * *

The night faded and it was already the next day. Elijah and Freya thought it was best that we used this time to move houses. Everyone already left a little early but I stayed behind, wanting one last minute with Caroline.

She closed the trunk of her car before turning to face me. "I guess this is it," she started.

"I believe you are right. About your boarding school, I need to look more into it."

Her happiness radiated off of her and I couldn't stop the smile that followed. "Bring Hope, I'm sure Liz and Josie would love someone else to play with."

I nodded, assuring her I will- if we can. A small pause of silence followed, making me feel unnerved. Neither of us wanted to go, but we both knew we had too.

"I should let you go, you will have a long trip."

"Klaus... about last night, you're right. I won't replace Stefan but neither can I replace you." My heart was thumping in my chest and I took a few steps forwards. She followed my lead until we a couple feet away.

"I... will always cherish this Klaus." I nodded my head, the urge to pull her into my arms was overwhelming but I forced myself to stay put.

"This is it. I guess I'll see you later." She gave me a small smile and after a few moments, she turned around to walk to her car.

Every step away left me wanting more of her. The sun was shinning on her, making her hair look more golden. Her dress drifted around her legs, the wind pushing it where ever it felt. She had a small bounce in her step and I couldn't help but wonder how this attraction ever started. Kol was right, she was beautiful- even when she was walking away from me.

"Caroline" I spoke out loud. She froze mid step. "No matter where you are, I will always find you. You have my word."

A small laugh escaped her before turning to fully face me. She had a huge, amazing grin on her face. "That makes me really happy, thank you." I couldn't help but send one, final, smirked at her.

"Good bye, Caroline."

* * *

 _Dearest Caroline_

 _I have often imagined the paths your life might take, but your chosen future is more noble than I ever fathomed. Please accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I do look forward to thanking you in person, someday... however long it takes._

 _Yours, Klaus_

* * *

 **The Klaroline moment in the series finale made my heart hurt. I love the chemistry and fiery bond between the two. But I'm not blind to what Klaus and Camille had as well. As much as I support (and prefer) Klaroline, people want to bash on the Klaroline letter saying that its unrealistic, and removes Klamille but in all honesty, I don't think it does. I think Camille was a necessary person to help Klaus change to who will be currently. Caroline jumped started that process for Camille.**

 **When Klaus writes, however long it takes, I don't believe he's disregarding Camille and Stefan's existence. I believe that the story between Caroline and Klaus isn't done, and when both of them are ready, they can (hopefully) start off where they left off.**

 **However long it takes means whenever Caroline is ready. It means until eternity. And Klaus will always be the most patient (and impatient) man alive.**

 **Reviews are welcomed! But please be nice hehe!**


End file.
